Anniversary
by sassqueenregina
Summary: One-shot. Regina meets up with Robin on their three year anniversary...


_This is perfect._ It was a stunningly beautiful day, the sky was crystal blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Regina strolled through the park, listening to the birds tweeting, and inhaling deep breaths of the warm, fresh air. Walking slowly past the lake, she first caught a glimpse of him. She felt her heart flutter, even after all of this time together he still has that effect on her. As if she is seeing him for the first time. He was sat on a deep red blanket which he had layed on a patch of grass underneath a tall oak tree. _So that's where my blanket went,_ Regina thought to herself. Approaching the tree, she couldn't help but giggle.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Well hello, m'lady. Care to join me?" Robin smiled and held out his hand, gesturing for Regina to sit down beside him.

"I guess I might as well." Regina flirted. She took Robin's hand and sat down carefully, trying to avoid any wardrobe malfunctions. _I wish he'd told me this is what we were doing today. I would have reconsidered this outfit._ Regina pulled at her dress.

"You look lovely, if I do say so myself. Absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you" Regina looked Robin up and down, biting her lip. "You don't clean up too bad either."

Robin reached over to a large basket placed next to him, and brought out two wine glasses and a bottle of red. Regina's favourite. She watched him the whole time, thinking back to their first date in her office, by the fireplace. Besides the change in location, this was all to familiar.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Regina smiled. "How sweet."

Robin laughed and handed Regina a glass. "Here's to three wonderful years."

They both took a sip of their wine. _How did I get so lucky?_ Regina wondered. She put down her glass, and looked back up at Robin, who hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time. Staring deeply into his brown eyes, Regina felt herself become lost and overpowered by love and adoration. She leaned in and kissed Robin, just a gentle, soft kiss, but a kiss filled with emotion and meaning nonetheless. Robin savoured every last second of it, as he always did with Regina. For he too could not understand how he had become so lucky.

Regina pulled away, her hands still to Robin's face, slowly stroking her thumbs over his cheeks. She brought her hands down to his and held them, feeling their warmth and learning that Robin was sweating. She looked at him with a concerning expression on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, of course, it's just the heat." Robin tried to look calm, he didn't want to give anything away or make Regina suspicious.

Regina leaned in to Robin and rested her head on his shoulder. He brought his head down to meet hers and inhaled the scent of her hair. Coconut. She smelled divine.

"Robin, this is so lovely. What a beautiful way to spend our anniversary. Thank you." Regina tilted her head up and placed another small kiss on Robin's lips. She pressed her body even closer to his, her head now resting against his chest. She listened to his heart beating, and sat back up, failing to hide her curiosity.

"Are you sure you're ok? Your heart is beating too fast." Regina held her hand over Robin's chest.

"Well you have that effect on me, love. I thought you would have known that by now." Robin grinned at Regina. But she wasn't fooled.

"Robin?"

 _Well I guess now is as good a time as any._ Robin reached into his trouser pocket, and pulled out a small black box. He adjusted his position so that he was now on one knee, and holding Regina's left hand.

 _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. What is he doing?_ Regina stared at Robin, her mouth wide open, completely taken aback by what she knew was about to happen.

"Robin I-"

"Regina." Robin interuppted. "Just let me say this."

He took a deep breath.

"The last three years with you have been truly magnificent. You saved me when I didn't even know I needed saving. After I lost Marian, I thought I would never love again. I thought I would spend my remaining years alone, raising my son. And then I met you. You showed me it was possible to love again, that I could open my heart to love again. You gave me so much happiness and strength and joy. You completely took my breath away, and you still do, every single day. I love you with all my heart. I am so thankful that we found each other. And even though we have been through some challenging times..."

Regina laughed, and wiped at her tears. "You could say that."

"But we've always stuck together. We've always got through it, together. No matter what. You and me, a strong team. We were meant for each other Regina. I can't imagine my life without you, I never want to be without you. So, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Robin opened the box, revealing a beautifully crafted, delicate, understated, diamond ring. Regina was speechless. _How did he_ _get it so right? It's perfect._

Regina was crying, she had never felt so happy in a moment other than when she first met Henry. She reached out and grabbed Robin's collar, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, telling him her answer without words.

Stopping briefly between kisses, Regina accepted Robin's proposal. "Yes!" "Of course!" "Yes!"

When they eventually broke the kiss, Regina held out her hand for Robin and he placed the ring on her finger. A perfect fit. _That was lucky._

Regina was awoken at 6.30am by her alarm. Still smiling, she sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes. The realisation hit her then, and she looked down at her finger. Nothing. She looked over to the empty space in bed next to her. It had all been a dream. He was still gone.


End file.
